Finding Family
by ArashiKitsune
Summary: Before the war, a young girl and her twin brother were seperated. What happens when her family adopts the GBoys and she finally finds him again? YaoiYuri and a few threesomes tossed in for fun. There will be some magic in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I am so excited to finally be able to post. I'm new, so I had to wait the two days before I could post anything, which really sucked. Just so you know, this has been a production mainly written between the hours of 5:00 and 7:00 a.m. while my brain was barely running on caffiene fumes and half...um...awakeness? Dunno if that's a word, but I'm using it. Anyways, I'm crazy and freely admit it, so there will defiantly be really stupid parts, and parts that make absolutely no sense. If you happen to hit one of those, feel free to ask. I'll attempt to answer. I also go into major detailing, and can sometimes drag some stuff on for a few pages at a time, so please, bear with me?

I do not own the G-Boys or anything from Gundam Wing. If I did, it would have ended differently and would have had a few more main girl characters. There would also be some Shonen Ai (Please don't sue if I didn't spell that right).

There will be a lot of yaoi and yuri in this. I'm also thinking about putting a few lemons later on. Wadda think?

Pairings? DuoXHeeroXWufei, TrowaXQuatre, ZechsX?

I kinda twisted reality in this one (and pretty much all my little drabbles before this), and gave Duo a sister. I also brought Chang Merian back to life (mwahahaha), but this time she's Wufei's sister. Relena's Heero's sister, Catherine's Trowa's sister, and I'm introducing Quatre's sister, Kyaka. When you read, you'll find out who Duo's sister is.

And, sorry about this, but the G-Boys won't officially make it into the story until the second or third chapter. Until then, It's mostly going to be about the girls. Sorry.

Lotza Funz and Luvz,

Arashi "The Dorkus" Kitsune

Kia's P.O.V.

----------------------------------------------

It happened almost ten years ago. The Maxwell Church incident. I remember coming back from wherever I had been to find it, and him, gone. I remember standing there in shock, before running to find him, hoping he was alive. I never found him. I remember sitting on that swing, crying, when that woman approached me. I can even remember throwing myself into her arms when she asked me if I wanted to be found. I remember climbing aboard that shuttle to Earth with her that night, and I remember how I felt when I saw that mansion on the coast. I had broken down crying.

It was ten years ago that I officially became Kia Marie Waters. I grew up until now with that name, but I will never forget my street name, even though it drives Mother up the wall when I ask to be called by it. Fox. One of the few parts of my past I carry with my on a daily basis. I still wear that small silver cross Sister Helen gave me when I was first taken into the church, and I still have yet to cut my hair since then, which means it reaches a little past my butt now. I braid or twist it into a bun every day just to keep it from getting tangled and caught into things. I learned that that hurts like hell the veeeeery hard way.

Why I'm sitting here thinking about this while I'm brushing my hair is anyone's guess. I should be thinking about the party my friends and I are throwing today for a group that Mother has invited to come live with us. She's hinted multiple times that it's a group of boys, so I'm guessing she's going to try to hook me up with one. Again. Last time she tried that, it ended up a disaster. A funny disaster, but a disaster all the same. I sighed for the hundredth time that morning as I reached for the black hair tie on my vanity and quickly pulled my hair into a braid. I quickly tied my black bandanna over my hair and grinned as my bangs fell to frame my face, as usual. While the rest of my hair is the dark chestnut color that my twin brother and I share, my bangs are a bright amethyst color that matches my eyes. I did it when the girls and I were over at Merian's one night. We all did it, just in different colors. It's actually kind of cool.

"Kia Marie! The girl's are here!" Only Aqua, our butler, calls me by my first and middle names.

"I'll be right down!" I shook my head as I jumped out of the chair and stopped to check my reflection in the full length mirror on the wall. I had chosen a pair of black cut-off shorts and a black paint-stained tank top so I could set up the party with the girls and not care if something spilled on it. Grinning at the sight of the small tattoo on my left hip in the small gap between my shirt hem and my shorts, I turned and raced down the stairs to greet my friends.

"Hola, Chika. I thought you were going to sleep all day," Catherine Bloom laughed at me. I glared, but quickly lost it to a smile. Cathy's currently the tallest of the five of us, and she has a great figure. Her light red hair, bangs dyed green, brushed just below her shoulders and highlighted her beautiful blue eyes. She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a green tank top that day. Being the "older sister" that she is to the rest of us, she held a small basket of munchies and her dress, shoes, and other stuff for the party that night in one hand, and a bigger basket of food for the party in the other. Aqua took the larger basket and handed it to Kalab, her nephew, to take to the kitchen.

"She would if Miss Waters would let her, wouldn't ya, Foxy?" Kyaka Winner laughed, hanging up her own coat despite Aqua's protests. Kyaka's currently the shortest of us, but what she lacks in height, she makes up with beauty. The bangs of her light blond, waist length hair were dyed aquamarine, falling into and matching her bright eyes. She had on a pair of bleach-stained jeans and a white t-shirt that had streaks of paint on it from when we had the paint war in the backyard. Always prepared for anything, she had a bag of make-up and stuff to get us ready for the night in the hand with her dress, and a bunch of bags with decoration supplies in the other.

"If she would sleep at night instead of write, she would be able to get up on time and stay awake in class," Chang Merian said, shooting me a look. Merian was the one of the four that I was really closest to, with both of us losing our brothers at a young age. Her red-banged black hair it her mid-back, though she had it pulled into a red bandanna covered ponytail that morning. Like me, she was wearing a pair of black jean cut-offs and a paint-stained tank top, though her's was red to my black. I guessed she was hoping for some peace to draw, because she had her sketch-bag in her hand with her dress and gear for that night, and a huge box of fireworks barely balanced on her other hand and arm. I quickly took the box from her, giving her a free hand. She smiled gratefully at me for it.

"Like you have any room to talk, Dragon-Girl. You draw during class," Relena Peacecraft pointed out as she let Aqua take her jacket to hang it up. One of the shortest, Relena was also one of the most tact and, thanks to the war, shyest people I had ever met. Her sandy-blond hair, with the blue bangs, was pulled into a tight braid, ending just below her shoulders, her blue eyes glittering under her bangs. She was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that hit her knees and a baby blue t-shirt. The poor girl was really body shy, which is why she was holding her dress and supplies for the party in front of her, along with a big box of flowers. Aqua took the flowers from her before she dropped them and earned a soft smile from my kind of shy friend.

"Might I point out that she draws the pictures to accompany Kia Marie's writings?" the woman asked, shifting the box in her arms. Standing just an inch taller that Cathy, Aqua was a pretty damn intimidating woman. She was built of all muscle, which she handled gracefully. Dark in skin color, she had the softest white hair in the universe, which off-set her dark brown eyes. That day, she had changed from her normal uniform of black slacks and a colored dress shirt in favor of a pair of blue jeans and a grey t-shirt to help up out in the smaller of the ballrooms. She smiled as she turned to take the flowers to the kitchen to put them in the fridge to keep them fresh for the party.

"Score? Aqua: thirty-three. Relena: one." Merian muttered, earning herself a glare. I laughed as I turned to head to the back.

"Go ahead and put your dresses in my room. I'm going to take these to Night and meet you in the ballroom," I tossed over my shoulder. I could hear their footsteps heading up the stairs as I made my way to the backyard. I smiled as I pushed the door open and made my way to a table with two boys sitting at it.

"Is that a gift for us? Aw! Kia, you shouldn't have!" I shook my head as I set the box down by my adopted brother. A full year older, and more than half a foot taller, Night was just the kind of guy a lot of girls at school wanted. Calm and sweet, Night was easily the smartest and most athletic in the school. His soft black hair fell to brush his shoulders and frame his sky blue eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a blue t-shirt as he fiddled with the fireworks on the table beside him. A practical genius, my brother and his boyfriend (Yay! First couple in the story!) were tweaking the fireworks to be more than they already were.

"I didn't. Merian did. And to thank her, you guys could make some Sky Blooms (1)," I said, reaching over to mess with Skye's hair. My brother's boyfriend glared at me with dark green eyes from under his brown bangs. Tall and wiry, Skye was pretty hot. That day, he was wearing a black tank top and a pair of black jeans. "Love ya, Skyes," I said, smiling sweetly. He just shook his head and reached to run his finger across the "_Kitsune_" written across my hip bone. I smacked his hand away and made my way back to the house.

------------------------------------------------

MWAHAHAHAHAHA! I ended that chapter sooner than I thought! I guess the G-boys will have to wait until the Third chapter to appear, since I really want to show the fun the girls had decorating. Anyways, I did make a little mark for a side note, so here it is.

(1) A Sky Bloom is my own creation. It's based off those fireworks they sell for the 4th of July. You know, the ones you light and throw on the ground and they spin and bounce around, changing colors until they die. My brother and I came up with the smart idea to tie more than one together, light them, and throw them up instead of on the ground. The effect was pretty, but the neighbor's dog was never the same again (thank God because that thing was annoying with the stupid barking)

Anyways, starting next chapter, I'm gonna have the boys sitting in here with my instead of playing Wii in the other room. TTYL!


	2. Chapter 2

YAYS! Chapter 2! I am so glad I was able to finish writing this in the little time I have to myself in my hectic life (the only time I really have to myself is the night when I am supposed to be sleeping). I wrote the last half of this with my brother sitting on my back and reading over my shoulder, which was very uncomfortable. I also changed the pairings a little bit when I discovered I have a thing for guys with long hair. So instead of Kia being paired with Trowa and Quatre, she is being paired up with another mystery man.

This chapter is going out to NoirAnge, for being my first Reviewer. Thanks, NoirAnge!

Anyways, as I promised in the last chapter, I went in, turned the Wii off, and almost got shot doing it, but I finally got the boys in here with me...even if three of them are asleep. Shoots look at Heero, Trowa and Wufei. I'll get those three for leaving me with the hyper idiot and the too sweet empath.

Duo: Hyper Idiot? Too Sweet Empath? Kit, how many cans of Pepsi have you had today? Your mind is starting to spit out some really crappy nicknames for us tonight.

Stuff it, Monkey-Boy.

Quatre: Knock it off you two.

-Sticks tongue out Nyah!- Well-

Duo: On to Arashi's sucky fic.

-Twitch- -Grabs scythe from wall- Oooooh, Duuuuuooooooo.

Duo: -looks- Oh Shit!!!! -Runs-

Get your sorry ass back here!!!!! -Chases-

Quatre: -Sweat drop-

-----------------------------

Kia's P.O.V.

I finally got to the ballroom and froze in the doorway. Merian and Relena were not ten feet from me, laughing their asses off. Cathy and Kyaka were waltzing around the room, with Cathy dancing the guy's part. I snickered a little before getting their attention.

"As much as I would like to get this on camera and post it on YouTube(1), we have work to do." And just like that, we were off. Cathy headed to the kitchen to help Aqua and Jen, our chef, prepare the party platters and the formal dinner that preceded the party. Kyaka made her way to a table in the corner to work on the flower arrangements for the night with the flowers Relena had brought. Merian, Relena, and I started pulling streamers, tablecloths, chair covers, and candle holders from the boxes and bags surrounding us. It was time to get down to business.

--------------------

Now that I think about it, Mother should have never agreed to let the girls and I plan the party and set it up. We were having way too much fun doing it. After we had sorted out all the decorations and went to help those in the kitchen, the five of us actually doing the party found ourselves in the ballroom again. Where we preceded to laugh our way onto the floor. Joking around, Night had taken one of the table center pieces and tied it on his head with a long piece of streamer and was dancing around the room with a reluctant Skye. Relena and Kyaka had rolled their eyes and preceded to attempt to begin decorating, which was very difficult with my idiot brother and his equally idiotic boyfriend dancing around them. Merian, Cathy, and I had graduated from being doubled over laughing to rolling on the floor laughing our asses off.

"Ahem. Boys, I believe the girls recruited you for the fireworks, not entertainment. And aren't you girls supposed to be decorating this room? You don't have all day." When she's mad, Sharon Waters can be a damn scary woman. When she's trying to be mad, but is really laughing inside, however, she's one of the most beautiful women in the world. Almost as tall as Cathy and Aqua, my mother had long, blood red hair, streaked slightly with silver that she proudly wore to show her years. Right now, eyes slightly darker than Night's were glittering with amusement. Instead of her usual uniform of a skirt suit, Mother was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a spotless white long-sleeved shirt.

"But, Moooooom! We're having fun!" Night and I chorused, sharing a grin when we realized what we had done. Ever since we were little, the two of us had been able to finish each other's sentences and say the same thing at the same time. It's annoyed her the entire time, and still annoys her to this very day.

"I understand that. But, the seven of you can have fun cleaning up the mess after the party. Right now, you boys are outside working on the Night Skye Show, and you girls are in here decorating. Now." Night sighed and took off his "hat" and led Skye out of the room. Us girls giggled before Mother turned that "look" on us. "Now. Do you five need some more help?" Merian, Cathy, and I shared a surprised look while Relena and Kyaka stared.

"Let me get this straight, Mom. You are offering us _your _help in setting the party up?" When I got a nod, I grinned. "Mom's on food duty!" I yelled. I had to doge the flip-flop she threw at me, but it was worth it.

Until she joined three hours later.

With her white shirt still white.

--------------------

Almost six hours after we began setting up, the girls and I were in my room, getting ready for the dinner and party. Merian was sitting in my computer chair, trying not to fidget while Cathy was doing her hair. Relena was sitting in one of my other chairs getting her make-up done by Kyaka. And me? I was in my closet, trying to get my dress on. Everything went fine, until I got to zipping it up. After fifteen minutes of struggling, I finally gave up and turned to face my embarrassment.

"Can one of you please come help me with this fucken dress?" Relena giggled as she rose and walked over. Lucky for me, Kyaka had finished with her make-up just as I was coming out to ask.

"Hey, girls! Look! Kia has finally come out of the closet!" I glared at Merian for all it was worth. For years she had been teasing me about being the only straight one in the group. And the only single one. Mer had Kyaka, and Cathy had Relena.

"Merian, leave Kia alone. If you're done playing with your dress, I can get you over here," Cathy called as she shoved the Chinese girl towards Kyaka. I smiled at the picture our former circus friend made. Her dress had a floor-length skirt in a beautiful shade of emerald green trimmed in golden leaf swirls. Her top was gold and sleeveless trimmed in green leaf swirls, accenting her "assets". Her bangs softly curled around her face, the rest swept back behind a headband. I laughed when I saw the green and gold trimmed gloved sticking out of the top of her top.

"Curls, Cath. And not just her bangs." I looked at Kyaka and shook my head. Her dress was a soft white skirt that brushed the floor and an aqua colored spaghetti-strap top. Her long hair was twisted in a messy, but elegant, bun with random curls falling to frame her shoulders and face. Like Cathy, who was currently pulling my hair, her make-up was kept to a minimum of her eyes and lips, with a little shimmer powder dusted across her cheeks. A pair of aqua trimmed white gloves sat on the edge of the vanity, safely out of harm.

"Ooooo! And the silver hair scarf!" Relena put in. I examined her when Cathy had me turn my head. A baby blue spaghetti-strap swept across the floor, her slender waist accented by a dark blue sash, and her bare shoulders highlighted by a shawl that matched the sash. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, held in place by a mini jeweled tiara, and cascading over her shoulders in a fall of curls. Her dark blue gloves were already in place. Blue eye shadow and eyeliner highlighted her baby blue, a light layer of shimmer powder dusted across her cheeks, and a shimmery and sheer lip-gloss accenting her soft smile.

"Silver hair scarf? On Fox-Girl? Relena, are you on crack?" As I moved to let Kyaka do my make-up, I followed Relena's glare to my best friend and smiled. A red halter dress hugged her lithe form and danced across the ground when she moved. White gloves trimmed with a fire design ended just above her elbows. A matching sash was slung low across her hips. Her black hair was back in a claw-clip, her fiery bangs curling around her soft eyes. Black eyeliner and mascara collided with red eye shadow, a pale red lipstick accenting her white smile. I almost shook my head when I saw her red high-heels dangling from her hand.

"Relena doesn't do crack, Mer. Remember?" The two of us shared a grin.

"Because Crack Kills!" The five of us were laughing as the door to my room opened and my mom walked in.

"Good to see you girls are enjoying yourselves. The boys are waiting downstairs. Hurry, so we can eat." It took a moment after she left to realize she was wearing the light lavender, flower sleeved dress I had bought her ages ago along with the amethyst pendant Cathy gave her for her birthday that year. My earthy friend and I shared a smile.

"Let's go." Kyaka and Relena lead the way, with Merian and Cathy following behind. I started to follow, but paused in front of the mirror to see if there was anything that needed to be adjusted. I gave a funny little gasp when I saw my reflection. My black, one sleeved dress hugged my figure nicely, if I do say so myself. My silver trimmed white gloves reached my mid upper arms, the black ribbon woven through just barely peaking through the white. A silver hair scarf held my newly curled hair, with the exception of my bangs, behind my face, matching the silver braid tied around my waist. Black eyeliner and mascara contrasted with the liquidy silver eye shadow Kyaka had used, highlighting my eyes. A thin layer of shimmer powder was dusted across my cheeks, and a shimmery pink lip gloss was slicked over matching lipstick.

"Wow..." I raised a hand to the mirror, almost as if I thought I was seeing someone else, before I realized that the girls had left me behind. Grumbling about them, I made my way down the hall to where we were supposed to be meeting for dinner. As I descended the stairs of the main hall, I could see and hear my friends greeting the new residents of Waters Mansion. From the looks on all their faces, though, I would have guessed that my girls were related to the newbies. All except for one, who was being introduced to everyone. I started towards him to introduce myself, only to have my arm grabbed in two blue covered hands.

"Kia, this is my brother Milliardo Peacecraft. Mil, this is my friend, Kia Waters." The look on my friends face could only be described as glowing as she introduced me to her brother. I took one look at his and nearly fainted. Crystal blue eyes looked me over from underneath platinum blond bangs. More of the soft, almost-white stuff flowed down his back to end halfway to his butt (A/N: Heehee...I said butt). He was wearing a pair of black slacks and a blue dress shirt that came pretty close to matching his eyes. It took me a few seconds to realize he was a good head taller than my own 5' 6", putting him at about 6' 2", even with my heels. I felt a hot blush rise over my face as he took one of my gloved hands in one of his own white covered hands.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss Waters." My knees buckled slightly at the sound of his velvety voice.

"J-just Kia, Mr. Peacecraft." He shook his head.

"Milliardo. Or Mil, Kia." I smiled again as he said my name.

"Ok, Mil." His smile grew slightly.

"Hey! Lightening Count! Stop hogging...all the...la...dies..." I looked at the boy that had his arm slung around Milliardo's shoulders and froze. For a second, I thought I was looking into a warped mirror. Bright amethyst eyes stared back at me under a fringe of chestnut bangs. My heart stopped for a moment as he whispered ", Fox?"

"Oh my God...Duo?" He nodded slightly, and I had to remind myself to breathe as he suddenly jerked me into his arms. There was a little pain in the grip he had me in, but it was all worth it. I finally had my twin brother back in my life.

----------------

Hahahahaha! Cliffhanger!...I think. Heero? Can that be considered a cliffhanger?

Heero:...

Duo: It was enough of a cliffhanger for me. So does Milliardo get Kia in the next chapter?

I've already told you, Duo. I am not telling you anything about the upcoming chapters. But, as a treat for you being a good boy and letting me twist your life around a bit, I will tell you one thing. One of the upcoming chapters will be set at...DENNY'S!!!

Duo: PANCAKES!!!!!

Wufei: ISLAND FIZZ!!!!

All: -Looks at Wufei, who is in the corner humming-

Heero: What the fuck?

Trowa: That was weird.

Everybody, grab him, tie him up and throw him in the closet, and I will get Sally to see what's wrong with him.

Heero: Mission Accepted.

G-Boys (minus Wufei): -Inch closer to Wufei with ropes and chains-

Wufei: EEK! ORLY OWLS!!!!!!! -Runs, stripping clothes off as he does-

AHHHHH!!!!! WUFEI'S ASS!!!!!! I'M BLIIIIIIIIIND!!!!!!!

Milliardo: We'll be back soon. Just as soon as Arashi has time...and gets over her little fit. Motions towards Arashi Kitsune

-Rocking on floor with head between legs- Wufei's ass...Wufei's ass...Wish it was Milliardo's ass...Wufei's ass...

All: Oo


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome back! I just noticed that in the last chapter, I put in a little mark for an author's not, but never added the note. So here goes. My friends and I are addicted to making stupid little movies and posting them on It's just habit that I kind of wanted to give Kia. Well, we finally found out what was making Wufei go crazy.

Wufei: I was not "going crazy", as you put it, Arashi. I was simply under the influence.

Hey, Dragon-Boy. I'm explaining what happened here. Anyways, Duo had slipped our favorite Dragon a fun little pill that my idiots are working on perfecting. It will be perfectly legal, since it is simply a mix of fruits and sugars…I think. Anyways, that's what-

Duo: Threw Fei-Fei for a loop.

Duo, didn't we have a little talk about you interrupting me last time?

Heero: You did. But do you think he listened?

Wufei: Does he ever?

Duo: You guys are just mean.

-Twitch- Duo.

Duo: Looks Yes, Arashi?

You have 3.5 seconds to get your ass out of here before-

JAMES: GOOOOOOOD MORNING DUO!!!!!

Duo: Shares look with Arashi

RUN!!!!!!

---------------------------------

_"Hey! Lightening Count! Stop hogging...all the...la...dies..." I looked at the boy that had his arm slung around Milliardo's shoulders and froze. For a second, I thought I was looking into a warped mirror. Bright amethyst eyes stared back at me under a fringe of chestnut bangs. My heart stopped for a moment as he whispered ", Fox?"_

_"Oh my God...Duo?" He nodded slightly, and I had to remind myself to breathe as he suddenly jerked me into his arms. There was a little pain in the grip he had me in, but it was all worth it. I finally had my twin brother back in my life._

------------------

"Gods….Duo, what happened?" I let Duo pull away after my question and quickly wiped away the tears that had started forming in my eyes. He smiled a bit at me.

"Later, ok? I promise." I nodded and smiled back.

"Duo? You know this girl?" My brother half turned and nodded to the speaker. I followed his gaze to a young man with sapphire blue eyes and a mop of dark brown hair. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a light blue dress shirt. Standing next to him was a Chinese man I took to be Merian's brother, as he had the same almost black eyes and black hair. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a red dress shirt

"Yeah. Heero, Wufei, this is my twin sister, Fox-"I had to cut him off there.

"Kia. It's Kia now." He smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry. This is my twin sister, Kia. Kia, these are Heero Yuy and Chang Wufei. The two behind them are Quatre Winner and Trowa Barton." I grinned slightly at the love in my brother's voice when he introduced the first two, and sent a small wave at the four as he gave the names of the second pair. Quatre was a little shorter than Kyaka, with the same hair and eyes. He was wearing a pair of dress khaki pants and a white dress shirt. Trowa about the same height as Milliardo, with dark green eyes and light auburn hair that covered one of his eyes. He was wearing a pair of black dress pants and a green dress shirt. I glanced at Duo to see he was wearing a pair of black dress pants paired with a black dress shirt, the first two buttons undone.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I-"Just as I was about to say something else, the door behind me opened enough to let Night out into the main hall.

"Hey, Brats. Time to let our guests into the dining hall. Unless you plan on keeping them from eating dinner, which is fine by me."

"Night. Stuff it. Kit, it might be a good idea to save all the heavy talking for tonight in the tent," Merian said, waving my older idiot brother back into the hall. Night rolled his eyes and left. Cathy smiled and pushed the door open, standing by and letting everyone in.

"Thank you, Kia. I am sure those boys wanted to stand out in the hall all night." I started to growl at my mother's words, but stopped when a hand touched my elbow.

"Actually, Madam Waters, we were just introducing ourselves. Miss Kia-I mean, Kia had nothing to do with it." I smiled as Milliardo backpedaled at the look I gave him. Kyaka grinned and led the way to the table. As we sat, I quickly realized I got the seat between Night and Milliardo. I blushed slightly as the blond shifted in his seat and brushed my side.

This was going to be interesting.

--------------------

After dinner, the official party started. Skye and Merian had fun playing the D.J., with Merian and me occasionally trading places so she could dance, too. Duo was having a blast. Half the girls, and some of the guys, that the girls and I had invited from school were dancing with him. Wufei, Heero, and Trowa were by the punch bowl with a group of guys from school, talking about cars or something like that. Quatre was sitting with Night and a few of his friends. Kyaka had taken up position beside her brother, Cathy by her side. Relena was beside Duo, dancing in the crowd. Milliardo was standing not far from the D.J.'s booth, sipping on a glass of punch. I blushed as he turned to look at me and quickly adverted my eyes.

"You liiiiike him," a voice from my elbow. I shook my head as Merian took my place and motioned to her that I was going outside. She sent me a grin back and nodded towards the blond taking up most of my attention. I flipped her the bird and pushed the glass doors open, breathing in the cool air as I made my way to sit on the steps to the "pool pit". I sighed in pleasure as I tugged my black heels off and set them on the ground beside my feet before pulling my gloves off and settling them on top of the shoes. The cool air made goose bumps rise on my bare shoulders and arms as a wind slithered through the trees and the rose bushes on either side of the steps. I smiled as I turned my face to the sky, studying the moon above me. The sound of the music from inside rose and fell in volume as the doors behind me opened and closed. I turned and smiled when I saw Milliardo shutting the door behind him.

"Chilly night, isn't it?" he asked as he moved to sit beside me. I nodded as I slid my hands up my arms. We sat in still silence until another breeze rushed over us. I shivered and was surprised when I felt a warmth settle over my shoulders. Looking over, I noticed that Milliardo had taken off his jacket and slid it around my shoulders.

"Thanks," I murmured, pulling the fabric closer around me. I smiled when I noticed it still held the faint scent of his cologne.

"No problem. It get a little too crowded in there for you?" He met my eyes before I answered.

"Yeah. My claustrophobia kind of makes it hard for me to be around crowds like that for long lengths of time," I answered, shrugging. He smiled a little, I think at the sight of little me in his larger coat. I smiled back before I turned back to the sky. He followed my gaze, and we sat like that for a short while.

"You're…brother? Night?" I nodded at his question and turned to look at him in a silent invitation to continue. "Night mentioned something about sleeping outside tonight. Merian did too. What's…"

"What's that all about?" He nodded and I smiled again. "It was one of my ideas. I heard the six of you were going to be coming from space, and thought you might like to try something new. I thought, since there aren't really any natural sounds or weather or….really anything out there, that sleeping outside might kind of…you know…unite you guys with Earth. I know it makes no sense, but…" I trailed off when he held his hand up, chuckling.

"It makes sense. So where's this tent you have set?" he asked. I waved a hand towards the large maze that I designed between the mansion and the beach on the edge of the Waters property, smiling.

"We set it up in the middle of my maze. That way, you boys are stuck with one of us, unless you want to be stuck in the maze for however long it takes for us to decide we want to go find you." Right after I said those words, I heard the most beautiful sound I had ever heard in my life. Milliardo Peacecraft's laugh. When it wound down to a slight snicker, he turned to me, her beautiful blue eyes glittering with laughter.

"You do that often?" It was my turn to laugh, though I kept it short.

"Every once in a while, we blindfold Night and Skye, get them dizzy, and dump them in the middle of the maze. Then, they have to find their way out. I remember three occasions where we had to go get them. It's always fun, and we're always looking for new volunteers for the job." He shook his head and looked to the sky again. I followed his gaze and pulled his jacket closer to me.

"I'll think about it," he said after some time. I looked at him to find him closer than he was before. He seemed to moving closer, and I followed his lead. Our lips were a fraction of an inch apart when the door flew open, causing us to jerk away from each other. I turned a glare to the door, which quickly fell apart when I saw Mother standing there.

"Come on, you two. Aqua's bringing the cake in, and you don't want to miss out on that!" she called before turning back to the room. I sighed as I stood and picked up my gloves, sliding them back on. I was sliding my feet into my shoes when I lost my balance and slipped off the step I was standing on. I had my eyes closed and was braced for impact against the cold cement when I felt myself stop moving. I opened my eyes to see Milliardo leaning over me, his right arm around my waist, and his left holding onto my upper arm. I was just about to say thanks when I felt warm lips press themselves against mine. My eyes slid shut as I slid my arms around his neck. The hand that had held my arm slid along the back of my neck to hold onto my other shoulder. When the strands of my hair that I tied back with the silver hair scarf brushed across my shoulders, I knew that he had a hold of them. The two of us moaned slightly as he deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into my mouth. I returned the favor and began a lazy battle for dominance. He won, only because I couldn't keep my attention on anything but the hands that were traveling to wrap around my waist.

When air became a much needed problem, we pulled apart, but only a few inches. I slowly blinked my eyes open to stare into his. That was when I became aware that my feet were off the ground, and that I was pressed tightly against his chest. His jacket lay on the ground behind me, and my shoes were discarded on the ground behind him, but neither of us seemed to care. All that mattered was the kiss we had just shared, and the question of weither or not we were going to share another.

'_What the hell?_' I asked myself, latching my lips to his once again. Once again, we didn't part until air became desperately needed. This time, he let me slide down the length of his body to rest on the ground. I blinked a few times, and was rewarded with a soft smile.

"Wow…" He chuckled softly at my declaration.

"Yeah…Wow. And as much as I would like to kiss you again, we have a party to get back to." I made a face and turned to pick up his jacket. As I handed it to him, I noticed that he had scooted my shoes from the edge of the step to almost right in front of me. I sent him a grateful smile and slipped my feet into the black heels. He offered his arm, which I took, and led the way back inside.

---------------------

Duo's P.O.V.

I finally broke away from dancing with a few of Kia's classmates and danced over to where my lovers were standing. I smiled gratefully at Heero when he handed me a glass of cold punch before I turned to scan the room for my sister. I saw her slip out the doors at the far end of the room, and just as I was looking for the quickest way around the mass of people separating me from the door, I saw Milliardo slip out the same door. I chuckled, causing Wufei to give me a strange look. I leaned closer so he could hear me.

"I think Milliardo has a crush on my sister," I said. Heero turned around.

"Why do you say that?" he asked. I grinned and nodded towards the doors where the two had disappeared.

"Because Kia went outside, and just as I was moving to follow her, Mil did." I laughed as my Japanese lover's blue eyes narrowed and turned to the door. I could see his infamous protection mode falling into place, and touched his arm.

"How is it she's Duo's sister, but you're the one who s so protective of her?" Trowa asked as he and Quatre came to stand beside us. Heero simply turned to continue talking to one of Kia's friends. The rest of us shared a grin. There was a tap on my shoulder, and I turned to come face-to- face with Miss "Call Me Mom" Waters.

"Hiya, Mom. What's up?" She smiled at my greeting.

"Have you seen your sister, Duo? Aqua is bringing out the cake she made." Quatre and I grinned.

"She just went outside. Milliardo's out there with her." The older woman got a look in her eye that Wufei later said reminded him of me when I was about to blow a base or something.

"Good. That girl needs a boyfriend. Maybe it'll keep her from spending all her time in that library or in the pool." She waved to us as she made her way towards the doors. I watched alongside Quatre and Wufei as she opened the door to reveal Kia and Milliardo jerking away from an almost kiss. I laughed as she walked back to us, leaving the door open, and smiled as I watched their first and second kisses. Quatre and I watched as she followed Milliardo back into the mansion. Grinning, the two of us moved to meet them on their way to the table Aqua was settling the cake on.

"Kiiii-aaaaa!" I sang when we reached them. I threw my arm around her shoulder, and smirked when she whined as Milliardo slipped away, squeezing her hand as he did so. "Sooooo….Does he kiss good?" A deep blush rose to settle across her cheeks. I let my grin slide to settle as a soft smile. "He's good for you, Ki. I just hope you know what you're taking on." She smiled back at me.

"Thanks, D. But I think he stole my heart when he first smiled." Quatre smiled and touched her shoulder.

"As romantic as that is, do you think you can handle the emotional baggage that comes with loving one of us?" Heero asked as he and Wufei joined us. I followed her eyes as she looked at Milliardo, who was talking to Relena and Mom, and saw the answer on her face before she even said it.

"I don't have much experience with you guys. But I think I can." Us pilots shared a smile and hugged her all at once.

"Good."

----------------------------------------------------------

So? Whacha think? Too sappy? It's too sappy right? I knew it was too sappy.

Duo: Somebody make her shut up!

Heero: Mission Accepted. -Starts walking towards Arashi-

Quatre: Ooooh boy.

Wufei: He's dead.

Trowa: Or Castrated.

Duo: Either way he's……-BUG EYES[-

Quatre: Still alive………

-Tied to chair and gagged-

Heero: -Smirk -

Duo: HOW THE HELL!!!!!

Heero: Don't ask.

Wufei: Don't tell. -Shivers-

Trowa: We'll see you in Chapter Four. Maybe Arashi will finally tell where Duo's been this entire time.

I plan on it!!!

Heero: What the Hell?!?!?

-Smiles- Thanks James.

James: No problem, Little Sister. Have fun, Boys! -Walks out waving-

Heero's going to regret that move. Thanks for sticking with me this far. I know I suck, but that's just how I am. See you next Chapter!!! -Moves off plotting ways to get Heero back-


	4. Chapter 4

God! I hate this stupid formatting business!!!!!

Duo: Arashi just got to check the last chapter and found it cut all her break lines.

Quatre: Is that what happened?

Duo: Yeah.

James: Hence the throwing of things. Duo, duck. She's got a knife.

Duo - Ducks - Thanks, James.

SCREW THE FUCKING THING!!!!!

Boys: ………Yikes.

Here's the new chapter. Let's see if it will let my lines in this time.

--------------------------------------

Kia's P.O.V.

That night, us girls led the boys to the center of the maze where the tent was pitched. Duo was teasing me about the arm wrapped around my waist the entire walk. Yeah. Milliardo has officially asked me out. After asking Mother's permission first. I had laughed at him when he came back and told me that my mother was a very scary woman. The others had just shaken their heads.

We were lying in the tent, laughing and teasing each other, when I remembered I had meant to ask Duo where he had been. Unfortunately, I wasn't the one to ask. Merian was. And the silence that followed her question was deafening.

"Where were you, Duo?" I shifted in the sleeping bag I was lying in so I could see my brother's face. I was surprised to find him looking almost….amused. Sad, but amused at the same time.

"I was expecting Kia to ask that." He sighed before continuing. "I take it she's already told you guys most of the story of the church?" When he got a round of nods from us, he continued. "That night, while she was out, a group of rebels tried to use the church as a base of operations. They were planning an attack on the Alliance, and the priest of the church tried to stop them." He gave a funny little half grin. "Father Maxwell was a card carrying pacifist. He kept preaching peace. Until one of the rebels hit him with a rifle." I reached a hand out to touch his arm when he said that. Even I didn't know this part. He sent me a soft smile, which I returned. "I was so mad when they did that. It wasn't because of his age or status, either. I was mad because he was like a father to everyone. He was just trying to keep the peace in the church." Duo had to pause to wipe away the tears that had gathered in his eyes.

"You don't have to continue, Du." I offered. He smiled again and just grasped my hand in his.

"You have the right to know," he whispered. I nodded, and he continued. "Sister Helen tried to get them to stop after Father Maxwell was down. One of the other rebels hit her. They were saying something about them being Alliance spies, and were saying something about making them confess. By that time, I was done. I went out and told them I would steal them one mobile suit if they left the church. I left to steal the suit, and when I came back, it was gone. The Alliance had attacked the church and killed everyone in it." He looked at me with suck pain in his eyes that I abandoned my position where I was and sat up to wrap my arms around him. He buried his face in my shoulder and continued from there. "I held Sister Helen in my arms as she died. I took the cross from her neck, and the cross from Father Maxwell, and left. Not long after that, I was picked up by the colony police for trying to sneak into the Alliance base. It was there where I picked up the name God of Death. I snuck out of the cell they had me in, and slipped aboard a nearby ship. There I was caught by a couple of guys while I was trying to steal something to eat. That's when I met Professor G. From there, I began training to become a Gundam pilot, which is where I've been during the war." Silence filled the tent after my brother finished speaking. I held him in my arms, feeling the hot tears running down his face and my arm.

"Now I feel really guilty. You had to suffer all that by yourself, and I've lived here, safe from harm and those kinds of things." I felt Duo shake his head against me.

"Don't. Things happen for a reason."

"Like the magic thing," Merian put in. I swear to God that girl didn't have a clue when to shut up, because suddenly all eyes were on me. I glared at her for a moment before Duo pulled out of my arms, wiping his tears away.

"What magic thing?" Quatre asked. No one answered him, because I was busy glaring at Merian, and the other girls were wondering if they should be ready to hold me back if I decided I wanted to attack my best friend. Instead of attacking, which was what I wanted to do, I rose and left the tent. I could hear them getting up to follow, so I started to run. Not like it would help. The girls already knew all of my hiding places. But I desperately needed to be away from them for a moment. So I ran. I could hear my own footsteps on the pavement paths of the maze, and I could hear my heart racing in my chest. I could also hear my friends calling my name as they gave chase. I closed my eyes and opened them to find myself running towards the forest that covered the western side of the property. Suddenly, I felt a slight dizziness and glanced up to find the moon a tiny sliver in the sky.

"Fuck." I breathed. This just wasn't my night.

--------------------------------------------

Hehehehehe…..I have started it!

Duo: Yeah! I knew she wouldn't leave it just normal!

Yeppies! I'm officially adding the magic!

Quatre: Somebody save us!!!


	5. Chapter 5

A friend of mine recently told me that my writing something without magic was weird. So, after much debate that ended in some…unpleasant things happening, the boys and I decided that she was right, and that I could turn this from a normal fic into a magic backed fic. Right, Duo?

Duo: Yep! And for everyone who was slightly confused with the end of the last chapter, Arashi and James will be explaining everything in this chapter. Should be fun.

Heero: And they say the whole moon thing would be explained in this chapter, but we have learned that they almost never do what they say.

Duo….You did gag him….Right?

Duo: No. James was supposed to do that.

- Sigh - Do I have to do everything myself. - Gags Heero and Wufei, who are tied up in the doorless closet - There. Anyways, I guess this chapter is dedicated to my friend, Jay, who told me about the magic thing. I'm still single if you're lookin', Chika.

Duo: Please tell me you're straight, Arashi.

I am. But Jay's not. Love ya Jay!!!!

Trowa: Arashi, you did say there would be a chapter set in Denny's, right?

Yeah, why?

Quatre: When are you going to put it in?

- tilts head slightly - Dunno yet. Sooner or later. Wanna help me plan it?

Duo, Trowa, and Quatre: YES!

While we're doing that, go ahead and read my very sucky fic. Have fun!

All: - Retreat to the kitchen table to discuss upcoming chapter -

-------------------------------------------

Merian's P.O.V.

"Kia! Wait!"

I knew I shouldn't have said anything.

"Kia!"

So why did I?

I was still searching for my answer as we chased Kia through the maze and towards the forest. When my best friend, my sister looked up at the sky, I turned my eyes the same way and almost tripped. The moon was nearly gone.

"Fuck! KIA!!! STOP!!!" My warning was ignored. I watched in fear as she ran straight into the forest.

"Shit!" Kyaka yelled beside me. "Mil! Stop!" The platinum blond ahead of us stopped just a few feet from the first of the trees. The rest of us caught up to him a moment later. We stood for a moment, trying to catch our breathes. I turned to the others to find the girls glaring at me.

"I know. I have to go after her. Who's coming with?" The other three played a quick game of rock paper scissors. Cathy lost and moved to stand beside me.

"We're going, too." We turned to see Duo and Milliardo standing with their arms crossed behind us.

"Fine. You four go. The rest of us will go and tell Mother what happened. Go!" They ran back towards the straight path to the mansion while the four of us turned towards the forest.

"Cath. Call Thorn and Dancer. We'll need them." I waited while Cathy pulled a small wooden flute from her pocket and played a few simple notes before we started through the forest.

"What made Kia run?" Duo asked after about half an hour of hiking. I sighed when Cathy nudged me to answer the braided boy.

"Kia didn't want anyone to know about our…gifts…" I started. I gained some interesting looks from the two boys following us.

"Gifts?" Milliardo asked. I sighed and started to explain, the memories of that day so long ago going through my mind.

--------------------

No P.O.V.

The sound of laughter echoed throughout the attic of the mansion. Kia and Merian had talked the others into going up and going through all of her mom's old things. The other three had been kind of nervous about looking through the old trunks and stuff, but the tension in their shoulders soon faded as they danced around the dark room wearing some old dresses. All five were wearing pretty much the same dress, with the exception of the sleeves and colors.

The dresses themselves were in the old medieval times style. The skirts of the dresses started just above their hips and brushed the topes of the girl's feet. The top was a layered set of a sleeved shirt and a corset-like lace-up top that began just below their breasts and ended just above their waist, with a thin strip of fabric wrapping around their necks. The sleeves varied on each girl, but still had the similar characteristic of being laced up. Merian's were off the shoulder, circling her upper arms. Relena's were long and loose, lacing up the sides from her shoulders. Catherine's were short, flower shaped, coming about halfway down her arm. Kyaka's were like a piece of cloth overlapping the outside of her arm and laced to her shoulder. Kia's were form fitting until they reached her elbow, where they turned to look like miniature versions of Kyaka's. The color schemes of the dresses also varied for each girl. Merian was fiery in reds and golds. Relena was a waterfall of blues and silvers. Catherine was a forest of greens and golds. Kyaka was a breeze of silvers and lavenders. Kia was a night of black and white, with a braided belt of the other's colors.

"I feel like I'm in the medieval times!" Relena and Kyaka chorused, smiling at each other. Cathy laughed as Kia and Merian moved to look around a little more. That's when they found the mirror and the chains hanging from the edge of it. Each chain was made of precious metal, and had a single stone dangling from its length. There was two of each combination: silver with a blue topaz, gold with emerald, silver with amethyst, gold with garnet, platinum with onyx, and platinum with a pearl. Merian took a garnet, Cathy an emerald, Relena a blue topaz, Kyaka an amethyst, and Kia took an onyx. The chains each girl took were small enough to rest around their heads, holding the stone against their foreheads, but not big enough to slide to their necks. The girls stood in a group in front of the mirror, gazing at their reflections.

"I feel like a princess," Merian whispered.

"A princess from another land," Kyaka added.

"Who has magic powers and can do anything," Relena put in.

"Who is guarded by a mystical animal," Cathy tossed out.

"And who is destined to protect the world," Kia murmured.

Back to the Present

"None of us know how it happened, but right after we said it, we weren't in the attic anymore. We were in the middle of a castle, and everything we had said happened. Just like that, we found that everything we had said in front of that mirror, everything we had felt, had been true since the days we were born. Kia's our leader. The Princess. The rest of us are princesses, but we are called the guardians. We are princesses of certain elements. Cathy controls the earth. You know, the plants, the dirt, and the animals."

"Correction, Mer. I can talk to and understand the animals, not control them. They do what I ask on their own," Cathy broke in. Merian nodded and continued with her explanation.

"Relena can control any type of water and ice. She can also talk to and understand water animals. Kyaka controls air, and is connected with the birds. I have fire. The only animals I can communicate with are our five spirit animals." She paused as they clambered over a fallen tree.

"What about Kia?" Duo asked, pretty much the first words he said since they started looking for his sister. Merian hesitated for a moment before she was nudged into action by Cathy. She sighed.

"She….she's the strongest of us all. And…..there are times when she loses control of that strength." Merian sighed when she glanced back and saw the looks on the faces of the two behind her. "Kia can do everything we can, plus a little more. She can control life, and death. And she has another…being inside her. She holds the Goddess of Death in that body of her's. And that's no easy task." Just as Milliardo was opening his mouth to say something, the four entered a large clearing surrounding a waterfall and pond. And a still form lying on the ground not far from the water.

"KIA!" Before either boy knew what was happening, the two girls were kneeling beside the girl on the ground. Duo led the way forward, only to stop suddenly when he got a few feet away from his sister. Milliardo ran into the smaller man, not expecting him to stop and looked at what made his friend freeze.

Kia. Lying in a pool of bloody water. Barely breathing.

"KIA!!!!!"

----------------------------------------------

Lounging in chandelier Well…Wadda think?

Duo: Arashi. If you kill Kia off so early in the fic, so help me I will kill you.

Psh. Don't worry Duo dear. I'm not planning on killing Kia off any time soon. I need her for _School of Fear_ and the Christmas story I'm adding to the series.

Quatre: Series?

Yes, Angel, love. Series. I was looking through my files and found I had so many with Kia in them, that I thought ', Hey. Why not make these into a series?' So that's what I'm doing.

Quatre: What did you call me?

Really, Angel, love. You should clean your ears out more often.

Duo: Oooooooh Shit. We should have never told her what to call him to piss him off.

Trowa: You're just now seeing the stupidity in that?

Duo: Shut up.

Wufei: I'm just going to settle on the floor over here behind the couch. Walks over and sits behind couch, opening book and reading

Heero: Hn. Moves to sit beside Wufei with laptop

Trowa: Good idea. Grabs book off table and joins other two pilots

Duo: Runs around and quickly sets up multiple video cameras around room Hehehe…This should be fun.

ZERO Quatre: I AM NOT AN ANGEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Throws stuff at Arashi in chandelier

HEY! FINE!!! TWO CAN PLAY AT THAT GAME!!!!!!! Throws paint grenade

Paint Grenade SPLAT

ZERO Quatre: THAT WAS MY WHITE SHIRT!!!!!!!

GET OVER IT, ANGEL-BOY!!!

ZERO Quatre: DIE!!!!

YOU FIRST!!!!!

Duo: Oooooooo! This is great!!!

Trowa: Let's just hope Rashid and the others stay out tonight like Arashi asked them to.

ZERO Quatre: SLUT!!!

MAN WHORE!!!!!

Wufei: Did they just say what I think they said?

Heero: Wide Eyes

Trowa. Yeah. They did.

Duo: YOUTUBE! HERE WE COME!!!!

OUTSIDE

Muffled Explosions

Rashid: What was that?

Abdul: I don't know, and I ain't finding out.


	6. Chapter 6

Welcome back! Wow! I can't believe that I've actually made it to a sixth chapter! Usually, I don't have enough time or ideas to do more than one or two chapters of a story. Go Me!

Duo: Ummm...Arashi? Do you think it's a good idea to be out here? I vaguely remember Rashid saying that you and Quatre were the ones cleaning up your mess in there. -Points towards house-

Yeah. He did.

Heero: So why are you out here?

Don't ask.

Quatre: Really. Don't ask.

Wufei: We won't.

Anyways, here is Chapter 6.

---------------------------------------------------

_"KIA!" Before either boy knew what was happening, the two girls were kneeling beside the girl on the ground. Duo led the way forward, only to stop suddenly when he got a few feet away from his sister. Milliardo ran into the smaller man, not expecting him to stop and looked at what made his friend freeze._

_Kia. Lying in a pool of bloody water. Barely breathing._

_"KIA!!!!!"_

Catherine's P.O.V.

I pressed my fingers to the side of Kia's neck, feeling for a pulse. I felt one, but it was so faint that I had to press harder to get it. Duo and Milliardo were kneeling on either side of Merian, Duo clasping his sister's hand, and Milliardo gently brushing her hair from her face.

"Cath, we need Relena." I nodded and reached out along the line of power that kept the five of us connected and touched my lover's power.

'_Relena. We're in Waterfall Clearing. We need you. Kia's hurt. Bad.'_

_'We're on our way.'_ I smiled softly.

"Relena's on her way. I think she's bringing the others."

"Catherine? What's happening to Kia?" Merian and I looked down to see our leader's still body shimmering. The two of us jumped up, dragging Duo and Milliardo away from her. I caught just a glimpse of large, black feathered wings protruding from Kia's back before there was a flash of bright light, and she was gone.

"KIA!" I became aware of Duo struggling in my grasp. I let him go and watched as he ran to the spot where his sister disappeared. A sound from my left made me turn to see Merian let go of Milliardo and turn towards me. Her eyes were filled with tears, and my vision was blurred with the salty liquid.

"Where is she?" We turned to Milliardo, who had an arm around Duo's shoulders. Merian shook her head and turned away from the men, leaving me to explain what had just happened.

"She's gone. The Court called her to them." I let the tears fall unchecked from my eyes. Duo was shaking his head.

"Please...no. I just found her again." My eyes were drawn to a small shadow moving towards the men. Shadow, the black panther of the Prince, Kia's black fox, Starlight, and the small white wolf we knew as one of the guardian animals of the Pearl Generals, Shiner, were making their way towards us. Duo jerked slightly when Shadow and Starlight rubbed against him, and Milliardo twitched when Shiner touched his nose to his leg, but they both calmed when they saw the animals meant no harm. I got closer and saw my unicorn guardian, Thorn, and Relena's otter guardian, Dancer, coming closer as well. A slight slithering behind me let me know that Blaze and Whisper, Merian's dragon guardian and Kyaka's hawk guardian, were joining us.

"Come on, you guys. We need to let the others know." Duo was still shaking his head as Milliardo and Merian led the way back to the mansion. All seven guardians followed us, a silent and somber troop heading back. I sighed and looked up to the stars. How were we going to explain this to Mother?

--------------

Relena's P.O.V.

I shivered as everyone followed me out towards the forest. Something was wrong. Kyaka and I could both feel it. I glanced over my shoulder at the rest of the group and shot them a reassuring smile. Quatre smiled back, and the others tried. I could tell they tried. I glanced at Kyaka and found her mouth set in a thin line. She felt it too. Something was wrong.

After we split from Merian, Catherine, Milliardo, and Duo, Kyaka and I had led the rest back and told them everything. Then, we got the visit. Once every three months or so, an agent from our world, Estrea, would come and give us news and ask for our orders. This time, they sent Kia's favorite of our personal agents, Damien. He brought news that the guards had been found, and instructed us to pass out the remaining pendants from the attic. He said to save the last onyx and the last pearl for Duo and Milliardo. The Prince and the last Pearl General.

I looked up from my contemplation of the hem of my skirt when Kyaka grabbed my arm and saw four humans and seven of the spirit guardian animals heading our way. My brother's arm was around Duo's shoulders, and when they got even closer, we could tell that the violet-eyed man had been crying.

"Duo? What happened?" Heero asked as he took our brother's place. Duo just shook his head and buried his face in my other brother's neck. Wufei walked over and put his hands on the smaller one's shoulders. I looked to Merian to find tear streaks on her face. Catherine just walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist, burring her face in my shoulder. I brought my arms up around her shoulders and held her.

"What happened?" I turned to Mother. She was standing with Night's arm around her shoulders. Her pendant, which was made of platinum and held a matching circlet with one of each of the mystic stones, glimmered in the fading moonlight. Merian took a deep breath, and was about to answer our guardian when Cathy stopped her. She pulled away from me, letting me see the tears falling from her eyes. She looked at Mother, and a fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes.

"We found Kia. She was alive, but badly hurt. The...the Court called her back to Estrea. She had her wings." My heart stopped in my throat.

"No..." Kyaka burst into tears, hiding her face in Merian's shirt. I glanced at the boys to find various looks of confusion.

"Kia...Kia won't be coming back to this world," I whispered. "And we can't get to Estrea until the next blood moon." Quatre's eyes immediately filled with tears, and he turned to Trowa for comfort. Heero and Wufei pulled Duo closer in their arms as he started crying again. Night held Mother as she turned and buried her face in his chest. I was about to bring Catherine back into my arms when I saw the look on Milliardo's face. Cathy gave me a weak smile and nudged me towards my brother. I pulled him into my arms and let him cry on my shoulder. I felt the pain of the entire family fill my heart, and finally let the tears fall for my fallen sister.

-----------------

Skye's P.O.V.

That afternoon, everyone but Mother gathered around a table in the Denny's Kia worked in. There were shadows under our eyes, and our voices were flat when we gave Renee our drink orders. And if we felt like shit doing that, we felt even worse when Kia's boss, Terry, walked over.

"Where's Waters?" he asked in a loud voice. I watched as my friends closed their eyes and bit their lips to keep from crying.

"Isn't it obvious she's not here?" I retorted, earning myself a look. Terry glared and snorted.

"She didn't call in or come in yesterday. When you see her, tell her she's fired." Milliardo, Night, the new boys, and the girls rose and left, leaving me to do what I had to do. I rose and pulled a fifty from my wallet to cover the drinks and leave enough left over for a tip for Renee. I glared at Terry with hate filled eyes as I reached under the table beside my feet and pulled out a small brown paper bag.

"You can tell her yourself when you die, Terry." He gave me another glare.

"Are you threatening me, boy?" he roared, drawing himself to his full height. I shook my head and looked at the servers surrounding us. I dropped my head to look at the ground.

"No, Terry. I'm saying Kia's never coming back." I lifted my face towards him to let him see the tears in my eyes and look him full in the eye. "Kia Waters is dead." Silence filled the restaurant after my words. I turned and walked out of the building.

------------------------

Terry's P.O.V.

I looked around the restaurant at my servers after Skye left. Renee and Denese had tears falling down their faces. Rose and Brenda looked like they were about to cry. Dianna, Michael, and Joe looked shell-shocked. I wiped a tear from my eye and looked at Dianna.

"Call the night shift in early. You girls, go home. Joe, Michael, Dianna, we'll stay until night shift gets in." I was shaking as Dianna picked up the phone and my servers moved to clock out. This was the first death we had had on day shift. And it struck us all.

Kia Waters was a friend to everyone on this shift, and a few on the night. As I moved to my office, my eyes caught on a picture hanging on the "Employee of the Month" wall. Kia was smiling and waving at the camera, her hair in a messy bun, the pendant she always wore peeking out from the collar of her shirt. I reached out and took the framed photo off the wall. By the time the night shift servers got there, a small memorial was set up on the counter behind the cash register. A few white candles circled the front of the frame, and a few small glasses held some fresh cut roses from the bushes the young hostess herself had planted by the back door. A piece of paper hung above the frame, a few words written elegantly across the page in black script.

'_In Loving Memory of the Greatest Hostess We Had_

_Rest __in__ Peace, Kia Marie Waters'_

---------------------

Kyaka's P.O.V.

The next night, we gathered by the ocean's edge. Each of us were clad in pure black, and held a white candle in our hands. Night led the way, with Skye right behind him, carrying a small wooden boat with a small metal lantern attached to the front. Us Guardians followed, with the Guards, the silent Prince, and the broken hearted General behind us. Mother followed riding Thorn, the rest of the guardian animals, ten of them without Starlight, following close behind them. We formed a silent train, following the tracks to wish a friend, a lover, a daughter, and a sister goodbye.

When we got to the water's edge, Skye set the boat on the ground. Each of us then placed a single moon flower, Kia's favorite flower, in the boat. Merian lit the lamp, and Duo pushed it out to sea. We stood there in silence, tears running down our cheeks as we watched the little boat disappear.

"_The memories ease the pain inside. It's our way of saying hello and goodbye," _Catherine sang in Estreaian. Merian and Relena sang the next part.

_"It still reminds us you're still waiting there for us. Waiting with open arms."_

_"We will stand together until that day. When we embrace, we will be whole again."_ The words forced themselves out of my throat. I let the tears fall and dampen the black silk of my shirt. I raised my eyes to the sky and found it black. The new moon had arrived, taking with it the strength of our fearless leader, and a part of those who loved and followed her. I dropped my gaze to find the eyes of everyone else on the sky, either holding back tears, or concentrating on the blackness, I don't know.

It was in that moment, while our eyes were held captive, that we heard it. It was everywhere. On the wind. In our hearts. In our ears. In our minds.

We heard the voice of Kia singing softly to us.

_"No matter where I am, or how long it takes, I will always find you. We will one day be joined again. My heart will guide me back, and my strength will be __yours__ until then. Call my name, and know I will be right by your side. I love all of you. And it us for you I will return to live. I promise.__" _A fresh wave of sadness filled my heart.

"I can't stand here alone, Ki. We need your help," Merian whispered to the wind.

_"You're not standing alone, Mer. I'm right beside all of you. Just wait." _There was a tone of sadness I had never heard in the serious voice. With a touch of hope in our hearts, we left the beach.

It took until we got to the mansion's gardens that Kia had planted to realize that Milliardo had not joined us on the way back. We turned to look back, but kept moving back towards the empty feeling house. We understood his need to be alone.

--------------------

Kia's P.O.V.

I let the tears gathering in my eyes fall as I watched my friends and family leave the beach where they held the small memorial. The tears fell on the smooth glass of the mirror in my lap, and I quickly wiped them off when I realized Milliardo was still standing on the beach. I watched him for a moment before seeing his lips moving. I read them, and tears filled my eyes again. Damien reached out to me, but I brushed him off.

_"I love you. I loved you since the first time I saw your smile. I only wish I could have told you before you were taken from me. I will keep waiting until the day I can hold you in my arms. When that day comes, I will ask you to be mine forever."_ Shaking, I placed a hand over the image of my lover and closed my eyes. Gathering the little strength I had left, I reached out and touched his mind with mine.

"_My love. I have loved you since I first met you. I wish I could have told you before, but I was afraid. I will also wait for the day you can hold me again. I will always be yours. Nothing, not even being this far away, will be able to change that. You hold my heart, Milliardo Peacecraft, and I wouldn't have it any other way."_ I watched as he reached up and touched his lips before raising his hand towards the sky in the ancient gesture of sending a kiss. I touched my lips and tilted my fingertips towards the mirror, returning his kiss.

"_Forever, my heart. __I will wait forever if I have to." _I whispered. I let my hand fall, and the mirror slipped from my grasp. The last thing I was aware of was the sound f the glass hitting the soft floor, and Damien calling my name.

-------------------

Milliardo's P.O.V.

I stayed where I was until I could no longer hear Kia's voice. When I was sure she was gone, I turned and headed back to the mansion. Halfway there, I was stopped by the white wolf and the black fox from earlier. Shiner and Starlight. Kia and my guardian spirit animals.

"Lord Milliardo. Lady Kia asked us to present us to you just before she left," Starlight whispered, voice full of pain. Shiner moved closer as I knelt, and placed a small box in my hand. I opened it and smiled. A small blue pendant in the shape of a full moon dangled from a platinum chain. And curled in the moon were two animals. A black fox and a white wolf.

"It symbolizes the love and bond between you and Lady Kia," Shiner explained. I hung the pendant around my neck with the chained pearl and placed a hand on both animals' heads.

"Thank you. Both of you." With that, the three of us continued to the mansion.

-----------------

Duo's P.O.V.

It unnerved me to sit in the silence that had consumed us when we got back and settled in the ballroom that, just the day before, we had partied in. I was opening my mouth to speak when there was a low growl behind me. I turned to find Shadow coming closer to me, a small box held in his mouth. He set it on the floor beside my hand and looked at me.

"Lady Kia instructed me to give this to you before she left. She said it symbolizes the bond you two shared, and will always share." I picked the box up and opened it. A fresh wave of tears filled my eyes when I saw what was nestled inside. A small red moon on a platinum chain. Curled inside the moon were a black panther and a black fox. Heero looked over my right shoulder, while Wufei peered over my left. We sat in silence for a few minutes before a bronze hand reached out and delicately plucked the necklace from the box. I looked at Wufei, who motioned for me to turn and face Heero. I did so, and he fastened the chain around my neck.

"She will be back one day, Lord Duo. We just have to give her time." I nodded as I touched the Pendant around my neck.

"I know she will. She won't leave me to do this on my own." I smiled softly at the others, who smiled back. We already knew. We'd have my sister back in our arms, and presence. It was just a matter of time.

And we had all the time in the world to wait for her.

-----------------------------------------------

Duo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! YOU KILLED KIA!!!!! YOU BITCH!!!!!

Yeas, Yes, Duo. I am a bitch. Get over it. This will be the final chapter in this part of the story. I'm already planning the sequel to it, and I kind of need to end it here or else I won't be able to start it where I need to. Sorry about that. The sequel, _Returning_, will be up in a few days. I've already started it, so you can count on it being up really soon. Thanks for sticking with me, and the boys, for this long.

Quatre: That's not what we planned for the Denny's scene!

I know, Quat. But I really needed it to be like that in order for it to flow with the second one. Trust me.

Heero: That is the scariest thing that has left her mouth this entire time.

Trowa: Agreed.

Shut up you two. Anyways, keep an eye out for _Returning_. It should be up and out pretty soon.


End file.
